


Years

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years, they can finally meet again.
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	Years

It's been three years.  
It's been three years since they've seen each other.  
The years in between had been incredibly hard for Reito.  
He had never experienced anything similar.  
It had been three years of pain, hardships and tears.  
So many tears, so many tears. 

But now he can finally see Shion again. 

As Reito walked on the road that lead to his lover, he was full of excitement.  
Carrying a bouquet of flowers and a with quick pace, he gradually came closer and closer.  
With every step he took he thought about what he had been missing so much during the past years.  
Shion's warmth, his smell, his voice, his everything, he had missed everything so much. 

And now as he came to finally face Shion again, his heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
It felt so unreal.  
Reito embraced his love, crying tears of joy.  
He had finally made it.

"お疲れ様でした "


End file.
